At the present time in the installation of an automotive lift, particularly for personal or non-commercial use, special equipment is needed such as a fork lift or similar piece of equipment in order to handle the rather cumbersome package being transported. Typically, the entire lift mechanism is crated or otherwise packaged in what might be referred to as a bundle. This package contains all the components necessary in subsequently assembling the automotive lift at a lift assembly site, such as in ones garage or shop. One of the problems associated with this transportation to the lift assembly site is due to the fact that certain main components are quite long and thus special equipment is required. One main component is the runways that form part of the package.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved way of transporting the modular automobile lift package.
Another object of the present invention to provide an improved modular automobile lift package in which particularly the runways are separated into runway segments so that the package is effectively cut in half or more.
Still another object of the present invention to provide an improved modular automobile lift package in which cross beams within the package are separated into separate cross beam segments so as to shorten the length of the package.
A further object of the present invention to provide an improved modular automobile lift package in which additional components are provided as part of the package in order to secure the separate parts upon assembly at the lift assembly site. These additional components include a mounting member for connecting the separate runway segments and a connector member for connecting the separate cross beam segments.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved modular package for assembling an automobile lift which has been substantially shortened in length so that the package can be handled more effectively particularly without requiring the use of special purpose equipment in order to unload the package at the lift assembly site. For example, in accordance with the present invention because of the use of a multi runway segment mounting member the assembled bundle or package can be delivered by a pickup truck on a lift gate of the truck.